


Insolitement vôtre - 35 : Insecte électrisé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Even if the title gives a hint..., I'm not a monster n_n", Major character death - Freeform, Sith Crack, Won't spoil this, You'll see why...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Belle soirée d'été sur Naboo, et pourtant, l'Empereur se trouva contraint de terrasser un ennemi imprévu.





	Insolitement vôtre - 35 : Insecte électrisé

**Author's Note:**

> Les joies de l'été : les insectes. Y en a de toutes les tailles, pour tout les goûts. Par contre, aucune méthode miracle pour s'en débarrasser... ou peut-être que si ?

C'était un monstre d'à peine quelques centimètres de long, mais cette taille ridicule ne l'empêchait pas de commettre ses méfaits. Et ce vol persistant, en cercle... devenait réellement agaçant pour l'Empereur.

Soupirant de mécontentement, le Maître de la Galaxie leva une main, et laissa un éclair bien dirigé, sortir de son index. Touchée, la mouche s'effondra, succombant immédiatement à ses blessures.

Il avait conquis l'échiquier politique et, par extension, la galaxie toute entière. Il avait défait les Jedi dans leur intégralité. Il n'allait certainement pas faire de cadeaux à un insecte.

\- C'est bien mieux ainsi, fit Palpatine, satisfait et parlant tout seul.

Il faudrait mettre en place de meilleures protections anti-insectes, dès le lendemain. Sinon, ses vacances dans sa belle propriété Naboo, allaient se transformer en véritable enfer.

**Author's Note:**

> Si seulement nous pouvions tous disposer d'une Foudre Sith assez puissante pour terrasser ces horribles insectes... *soupir*


End file.
